


专属服务

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 是《以身犯险》的后续/双人类、双警探设定。建议先看以身犯险，不然可能有些缘由搞不清楚。
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 13





	专属服务

*前篇[ 以身犯险](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091410) 点这里

这是他第一次去这种地方。

其实填完表格他就后悔了，他真是疯了才会一时冲动走进这里来。

“别紧张，帅哥。”

负责接待的女人已经上了点年纪却风韵犹存，在欢场上混了多年，只消一眼，她就能看出这个男孩子肯定是第一次来——这都5月份了，天气早已经回暖，哪儿还有人会把自己裹得这样严实的！

“人嘛，都有欲望，别对自己那么苛刻，偶尔也要享受一下人生啊~”

女人一边说着一边用涂着蔻丹的指甲在电子屏上翻翻看看，心里忍不住有些惋惜，多俊俏的男孩子呢，尽管被围巾挡住了大半张脸，但就凭那双湿漉漉的蜜棕色眼睛和脸颊边几点性感的小雀斑，连她这个半老徐娘看了都心动，可惜啊，怎么偏偏就只选择男人，而且还指定要挑那种上了点年纪的老男人，啧啧~恋父情节？

“没有我要找的吗？”

见女人看了半天没有进一步的举动，康纳皱了皱眉。

没有的话就算了，他刚想这么说，正好他现在心里已经在打退堂鼓了。

但那女人怎么可能让初次来访的客人扫兴而归呢？当即弯起眉眼亲昵地一把将男孩挽住。

“当然有，我们这可是伊甸园，你需要什么样的伴侣我们都有~”她半拉半推着男孩往里走，“跟我来吧，我先给你安排房间，今晚一定会是个美妙的夜晚。”

这太荒唐了！

直到进了房间，甚至洗完澡，康纳也还在犹豫不定。

他那堆累赘的伪装，大衣、围巾、帽子…全都统统整齐的挂进衣柜，而他也并没穿这里提供的情趣浴袍——那玩意儿根本什么都遮不住！他依旧穿着自己的浅蓝色条纹衬衣，甚至还有牛仔裤，局促不安地坐在沙发上。

他紧张得像个等待着面试的年轻人，连睫毛都在颤抖。

但这里可不是什么写字楼，这里是伊甸园，底特律最大的性爱会所，当然他也不是什么小白领，他就是个来寻欢的客人，确切点来说，是来找男人上他的。

我为什么会做出这种事来……

男孩紧张得放在腿上的双手都握紧了，脸上烫呼呼的，也不知道是刚才浴室的水温太高还是想到等会儿会发生的事。

他看了看手边那条薄薄的布巾，接待他的那女人看到他填写了这项要求时还“好心”提醒他：“带着这个可不太好尽兴啊，请放心，我们这里的保密性是最好的，就算你的‘临时伴侣’看到你的脸，也绝对不会泄露出去。”

“不不…”

他赶紧解释，他要这个并不是打算把对方的眼睛蒙上，而是…他自己要用。

“哦~”

女人一副恍然大悟的样子，看他的眼神也多了几分玩味，大概是把他当成有某种特殊嗜好的客人了。

但他自己知道，他没有那方面的爱好，要这个小道具是因为只有这样、只有看不见对方的样子，他才能将和他亲热的那个人想象成是……汉克.安德森。

汉克.安德森，他目前的上司，也是他曾经的一夜情人，不，连情人都算不上，确切来说是“客人”。

想到这个，年轻的施特恩警官就恨不得自己能像一台计算机一样删除掉关于那一晚的全部记忆。

他在那夜荒唐过后就知道他认错了人，也知道了对方是个警察，因为自己的大意，他闹了个大误会，错失了最后的机会不说，还平白被人开了苞。

他以为这已经够倒霉了，但命运用事实告诉了他远远不止如此，当他第二天拖着疲惫酸软的身体去到底特律警局报到，被告知他暂时分配到缉毒组，而他的顶头上司叫“汉克.安德森”的时候…他差一点转身就跑。

但还是晚了一步，男人走进办公室的脚步像是踩在了他的心脏上，他还来不及逃，就被推到了那双湛蓝色的眼睛前面。

…真的是他！

一秒钟以前心里那点微弱的侥幸被踏灭了，看着那张熟悉的脸连舌头都发僵，不知道怎么开口跟对方介绍自己，幸好那位即将成为他上司的男人像是还没睡醒，眼皮都没怎么抬，含含糊糊地打了个招呼就自顾自忙去了，根本没打算跟他这个新人多寒暄。

他没认出我来…

年轻警官松了一口气，心里又萌生出一点新的期望来，这也不是没可能的，谁会将一个街边的男妓跟穿着制服的警官联系到一起呢？天底下长得像的人多了，那天灯光又那样昏暗，没准他根本就没认出来…甚至没准他根本就不会去留意到一个小男妓的样貌…

想到这里，施特恩警官心里稍稍宽慰了一些，装作什么也没发生继续去完成自己的入职手续。

之后他一连观察了好几天，确定自己的判断没错，这位安德森副队长的确没有认出他来，他们谁也没提起过半点那天晚上的事，就好像他们之间真的什么都没发生过。

太好了！

年轻警官彻底放下心来，开始专心地投入到了新工作中去。

但很快，新的问题出现了。

这说来叫人羞愧…他发现他对安德森副队长有“那种反应”。

尽管对方没有认出他，但他是百分之百记得对方的，毕竟对于他来说那是他永生难忘的一个夜晚，他至今仍清晰的记得那种感觉，身体被打开、填满、大力的撞击、灭顶的快感、呻吟、尖叫乃至哭泣…他曾以为他会为之而感到屈辱屈辱，为他被人当做一个男妓狠狠操弄这种事，但事实上不是的，他骗不了自己，他清楚的知道他记得那个夜晚是因为“怀念”。

欲望像囚在深渊的怪兽，过去的二十几年中他连看都没有看过这怪兽一眼，他一直像一台机器一样活着，没怎么动过情欲，连自慰都几乎没有过，而就从那一夜之后，怪兽被那个叫“汉克.安德森”的男人放了出来，他发现自己再也回不到从前了。

他的身体因为记得那种食髓知味的快乐而变得敏感饥渴，荷尔蒙在他血管中作祟，尤其当他每次面对那个男人的时候。

汉克.安德森，这是他欲望的开启者，当他每次站在这男人身边，听着他低沉的声音，嗅到他身上烟草和威士忌的气息，他都会忍不住的心跳加速呼吸发烫，隐秘的欲望在心底像火一样煎熬着他。

他知道自己想要，他渴望再一次得到那种快感，渴望被拥抱和抚摸，而在某一天，他再次从缠绵喘息的梦中醒来，终于忍不住将手伸向自己的欲望而后叫着汉克的名字射出来以后，他才发现原来他的贪恋远不止如此。

这不够，远远不够，尝过那种极致的滋味以后，他无法只满足于一次空虚的高潮，他想要的是被那男人拥在身下，被进入、被填满、被完全掌控、被狠狠地操干甚至被射进肚子里去…

但他却得不到。

他们现在只是搭档，普通的上下级关系，偶尔一起吃个饭、聊聊家里的老狗的那种，汉克甚至并不记得他，他恐怕只是汉克有过的临时床伴中的一个，很有可能还是技术最差的那个，而且他还拿枪指着他，还偷了他的钱…

他永远都不可能对安德森副队长提起这个秘密，永远都不会，但他却没法压制对这男人的渴望，这种渴望在他们每日的共事中变得越来越强烈，以至于他终于动了这个荒唐的念头。

这是第一次，也是最后一次。

年轻警官望着屋子中间那张大圆床，咬着唇暗暗地下定决心。

门铃响起的时候他吓了一跳，差点条件反射的从沙发上站起来，随后又手忙脚乱地抓起布巾将自己眼睛蒙上，这才开口道：“请进。”

门开了又关上，还上了锁，随着脚步声有人朝他走来，听起来应该比较高大，体重估计在80kg以上，施特恩警官习惯性的做了个判断。

那人很快走到他身边，黑色布巾阻隔了视线，他嗅到一种沐浴后清爽潮湿的味道，夹杂着男性特有的气息，还好，并没让他讨厌，甚至有几分心动。

“你好像有点紧张？”

听声音那人在他身前蹲了下来，莫名的，他觉得这声音听上去很像汉克。

我大概是想他想疯了…他心想，但这样很好，他喜欢这声音。

一双手握住了他搭在膝上的手掌，他条件反射性地想要缩回，却发现那人握得很紧，只能任由那双火热的手掌包裹住他的手指。

男人没再开口，拇指在他手背上缓缓摩挲着，像是耐心地等他回答。

“你…你叫什么名字？”

他故作镇定地问，尽量让自己听起来不像个“生手”，回答他的是一声轻笑。

“我今夜没有自己的姓名，你想怎样称呼我都可以。你希望我叫什么？”

“汉克。”

这个名字脱口而出，他甚至想都没想，说完又不禁庆幸，还好这名字足够普通，不会暴露他心底的秘密。

“噢，汉克…当然可以，汉克。”那双握住他的手捏了捏他的掌心，“那么你呢？我该叫你什么？主人？宝贝？还是…”

“不用！”

他赶紧摇头，那天夜里汉克抚摸着他的身体叫他“乖康纳”时候的声音又浮现出来，他差点儿就想说出自己的名字，但理智告诉他这样不妥，没有人会在寻欢作乐的场合暴露真名。

“康…你叫我‘康’就可以。”

“好的，”一双干燥温暖的嘴唇凑进来吻了吻他的脸颊，他听见那男人说，“我们到床上去，康…”

还是这么轻。

将男孩打横抱起的时候，汉克皱了皱眉。

是的，汉克，毫无疑问是汉克，这就是他原本的名字，汉克.安德森。

试问你在开车去买个汉堡的时候突然发现自己下属走进了性爱俱乐部，这是一种什么样的心情？

如果是其他人，汉克大概装着没看见也就算了，他没有干涉别人私生活的兴趣，但…为什么会是康纳？

老警探皱了皱眉。

他其实很早就认出了康纳，早在他从华盛顿回到底特律警局的第一天，当时他正打算托老友查一查那男孩的资料，可巧，现在他不用查了，就算长相相似的人很多，就算长得像还重名的人也很多——这小家伙居然在床上告诉自己的是真名——他也敢百分之百确定眼前这个让杰弗瑞赞不绝口的精英警官就是昨天夜里被自己操晕了的小男妓，不说别的，就凭那双躲躲闪闪的漂亮眼睛他都能肯定。

不过小警官看起来显然不大愿意提起他们的“交情”，汉克毫不怀疑他若是开口透露出半点关于昨夜的事，这男孩恐怕会转身就跑。

这也正常，谁也不会想在工作中邂逅自己一夜情的对象，何况这恐怕还不是一夜情这么简单，事后细想起昨天的细节，汉克知道这其中必然有隐情，不过这些都可以等以后再慢慢探寻了，眼下嘛…安德森副队长当即一副失忆了的样子，连看都没再看那男孩一眼。

事实证明他判断得没错，大概是相信了他确实没认出自己来，那孩子在后来渐渐放松了很多，甚至偶尔还会跟自己开个玩笑比如“再吃那么多甜甜圈副队长你的肚子会更大”之类的，他笑起来的时候很甜，工作起来又很认真，一点儿也不像个二十来岁的年轻孩子，更不想是个会出来找一夜情的家伙，这让汉克更加肯定了那天晚上这孩子是“有所企图”的。

他是为了什么？

带着这个疑问，汉克旁敲侧击向老友打听了一些关于康纳的事，很快他知道了康纳是因为查案得罪了高层才被调到DPD的，也知道了那天康纳去找过一个不靠谱的线人…

这就说得通了，把所有线索串联到一起，汉克不难猜出那天晚上的真相——康纳认错人了。

怎么就这么巧呢？

老警探苦笑，那个什么“约克公爵”他也是有所耳闻的，连他都没有想到康纳这样一个年轻警官竟然敢咬着黑道上臭名昭著的棘手人物不放，而且…还将自己都拿去做了赌注…

这孩子…

汉克一时间都不知道该欣赏还是该心疼了，还能怎么办呢？这事既然他都知道了，那自然就不可能再袖手旁观了，安德森副队长可不是个怕事的，更何况…这是他欠康纳的。

至少，他是这么觉得的。

他还记得那天小家伙在他身下疼得哭出来也不愿哼一声的样子，没猜错的话那甚至有可能是这孩子的第一次…这让老警探心里又是悔恨又是愧疚，而且他还没法去跟康纳道歉，很明显康纳不想再提起这事。

所以，汉克只好默默的调用起自己所有的关系人脉，打算背着康纳将“约克公爵”这个案子办了，再找机会告诉康纳，让男孩知道自己并没有白白“牺牲”，顺便也要好好跟这孩子谈谈，不能随便将自己送出去作为“工具”。

可哪知道，过了半年，案子总算查得差不多，眼看就要收网了，他正打算找个时机跟康纳“聊聊”…却发现康纳走进了伊甸园俱乐部。

怎么会呢？老警探皱起眉，年轻人有需求这不奇怪，但康纳是那样的人吗？没记错的话警局对这位年轻精英暗送秋波的可不少，可康纳看上去对谁都没有半点动心的意思，那孩子工作起来比谁都拼命，就好像自己是台不知疲惫的机器，恨不得一天24小时泡在警局，又怎么会去这种地方“寻欢作乐”？查案？不不，汉克可以肯定他们最近没什么线索会查到那里去。

最终，犹豫再三以后，老警探将车停在路边，整了整衣服走进了伊甸园俱乐部。

凭着警察身份，他很快拿到了想要的资料，让他惊讶的是康纳居然真的是来消费的，而让他庆幸的是这孩子是第一次来，而且…那张表单上的要求汉克一看到就明白了——男性，中年以上，最好是蓝色眼睛，身材有些发福的。

这还能不清楚那小家伙想找的是谁吗？

汉克下意识摸了摸自己的肚子，发福？有这么明显吗？老警探在心里嘀咕了一句，转头又狠狠瞪了接待员一眼，严肃地告知对方刚才那男孩是个警方一直在追踪的危险人物，接下来房间里可能会发生一些冲突，希望他们配合警方，不要让无关人员进入。

然后他拿上房卡大步走向电梯…幸好还来得及。

不过，“危险人物”本人却并不知道自己已经落入了“警方”的掌控，他只感觉身体腾空被抱起，然后被放到了柔软的床垫上，尽管对方动作十分轻缓，但他还是紧张到浑身僵硬，连手指都无意识的抓紧了身下的床单。

牛仔裤被脱下的时候他稍微抵抗了一下，随即听见男人有些无奈地说：“你总不可能穿着裤子做吧？”

做…

这个词让他烧红了脸，他真的…要跟一个陌生人做爱吗？

但现在要退缩已经晚了，他该感谢那男人没有急着将他扒光，在脱掉他牛仔裤以后就停了下来，隔着衬衣开始抚摸他的身体，嘴唇有一下没一下的亲吻着他的脖子和耳朵。

很温柔…是的，和他想象的不太一样…太温柔了，就如同他们是一对热恋期的情人一般…

这让他慢慢有些恍惚起来，不自觉的仰起头去回应，男人交织着烟草和酒精的温暖气息包裹着他，欲望很快被那双大手渐渐勾了起来，他本就已经忍了好多天，而那双手…那双手不知何时从他衣服下钻了进去，正揉弄着他的胸口…

“嗯…”

第一声呻吟发出的时候，他几乎想要捂住自己的嘴巴，这太丢人了…才只是几个吻，几下抚摸，他就已经沉沦了下去，甚至恨不得催对方快一些…不过…真的好舒服，果然是“专业”的，年轻警官迷迷糊糊的想着，身体不自觉地开始在男人的手掌下扭动…

还是这样敏感啊…

汉克忍不住在心里感叹，又不禁有些后怕，如果今天他没有碰巧看见康纳走进伊甸园的话，那后果将会怎样？这孩子真的会随便找一个老男人来享用这具青春甜美的身体？会让其它任意一个陌生人抚摸他、进入他、将他操到哭出来？

想到这些，汉克忍不住在男孩屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌…

“啊！”

康纳短促地叫了出来，不明白为什么刚才还温柔体贴的男人会突然打他，这一巴掌可不轻，打得他皮肤火辣辣的痛，但他还没来得及质疑，就再一次被夺走了思维——那双手伸进了他的内裤中。

这和自慰的感觉不同，完全不同…由于视觉被屏蔽，身体其他感觉变得异常敏锐起来，他能清晰的感觉到握住他性器的手掌厚实有力，掌心有些粗糙，为什么一个性工作者手上会有茧子？这个疑点习惯性的跳进年轻警官的脑海，但还来不及推敲，碾过柔嫩铃口处的指腹就让他惊喘连连。

“你硬了…”

男人低沉的声音带着一丝戏谑，小警官有些羞恼，他的确是硬了，在这男人一声一声叫着他名字亲吻他的时候他就起了反应，这声音…真的太像汉克了，那种雄厚的、带着一点点沙哑的男低音，光是想到这声音、想到汉克在那天夜里叫着他的名字说要射到他身体里，他都不自觉的会兴奋起来。

“汉克…”

欲望在年长者手中攀升，并太温柔地抚弄催生出更多的渴求，年轻警官忍不住带着浓浓的鼻音催促，他的服务者倒是不急。

如果说之前只是怀疑，那么现在，汉克基本上是可以肯定华盛顿那一夜是这男孩的第一次。那天之后他一直十分内疚，当时他真以为康纳是个小男妓，而他也没什么跟同性做的经验，所以也许不是那么的温柔，甚至有些粗暴，而现在他终于有机会弥补这个过失，他可以慢慢的来服务他的小男孩，会给这小家伙最好的体验，不过嘛…在此之前，他决定要先小小的惩罚这家伙一下。

不愧是专业的性爱会所，很轻易的，汉克就在床头的箱子里找到了他要的东西。

“汉克？”

才刚在兴头上欲望就突然被放开，小警官正想提出抗议，突然却感觉一条冰凉的皮质束带缠上了他的手腕，然后…他被双手交叠绑在了床头。

“汉克！？放开…”

这有些出乎他的预估了，他只是想单纯做个爱就行，没想玩儿这种花样…他试了试，结打得很专业，连他这个警察都挣脱不来，这算什么…

“放开我…汉克！”

“别紧张，床上的事交给我就好，康，我会让他舒服的…相信我…”男人在他嘴角亲了亲说，“我可是专业的！”

那声音像是带着某种魔力，又或者是他内心本就希望如此，将身心都交给一个人，所有的欲望、感知、快乐或者痛苦，都统统交由一个人来掌控，而这个人是“汉克”…

他于是抿住唇不再反对，任由男人一颗一颗解开他的衣扣，然后是那条半湿的内裤…当某种冰凉的液体滴在他下体时他反射性的缩了一下。

“是什么…”

“润滑剂而已。”

双腿被男人强有力的手掌分开，他连挣扎的机会都没有，只能感受到更多冰冷黏滑的液体顺着他的腹股沟淌下去，汇入双腿之间被打开的那个缝隙。

太羞耻了…

蒙住双眼让想象力不受控制的泛滥，他完全能想象到那男人的目光正盯着他私处，本能的羞怯让他挣扎了一下，偏偏在那双大手的压制下他连合拢腿都做不到。

他一定将我当成那种淫荡放纵的年轻人了，康纳悄悄的想，实际上要这么说也并没有错，他就是那种人，会想着被自己上司操干而在警局的厕所里咬着唇自慰，会耐不住情欲到性爱会所来找人操自己的那种…

无所谓了，随便怎么想吧…快一点…

然而，虽然是这样想着，但当入口处被粗糙的指节进入时，他还是紧张得不由自主的想往后退…

“别动，放松点…”

那男人的声音天然带着一种命令式的感觉。

好凶，一点儿看不出是个从事性服务的…小警官悄悄的想到，他对其他客人也这样？他的客人都喜欢这种风格的？

唔…其他人喜不喜欢他不知道，但他可耻的发现自己竟然很喜欢，甚至不由自主地听从命令，张开腿去接纳男人粗硬的手指…

嗯…还是…好奇怪…

陌生的异物感令他皱起眉头，此前尽管他有想着汉克自慰过，但那个地方…他还真的一次也没去碰过，太羞耻了…

与此同时，汉克也皱了皱眉，好紧…太紧了…像是很久没有做过，或者说可以肯定是很久没有做过，这判断让汉克心里十分满意，同时又有些气恼——就这样还敢来性爱会所？甚至连扩张都不懂得做，真的是不怕被人操死吗？

“你很紧…很久没做了吗？”

男人温柔的问，康纳咬紧唇不回答，他不愿让人发现他是个只被操过一次、几乎没有性经验的家伙，但下身的感觉太奇怪了，只是手指…还只是手指已经让他胀得想要叫出来，前面更是硬得难受。

“摸一摸…摸一摸我…汉克…嗯、前面…”

总算他还记得这次他才是付钱的那个，他可以发号施令，可以要求对方提供他想要的“服务”。

“遵命，康。”

男人低声笑着吻了吻他大腿内侧，然后…如他所愿，他抚摸了他的欲望，用舌头。

当性器被温暖的口腔包裹住时，年轻警官尖叫了出来，他被含得极深，几乎可以感觉吞吐间男人的鼻尖一下一下戳着他的小腹，这太羞耻了…

“不、不用…这样…”

男孩结结巴巴的说，汉克在心里轻哼了一下，得了吧，你明明喜欢得要命，上次也是，才被舔了几下就射了出来，而这次，他打算让这男孩尝点儿更刺激的，他将第二根手指也伸了进去。

“啊！嗯…啊啊…”

这太过了…不行…

前面后面同时被刺激着让康纳几乎快要承受不住，他无意识地夹紧腿，像只小猫一样弓起身体来，喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟…

从小家伙惊慌慌乱的喘息中，汉克就知道他大概快到了，啧…还真是急躁，忍很久了吗？为了给小猫多一些甜头，男人将手指轻轻勾起，探向了内里某处小小的软核…这个位置他可是记得很清楚的…

“啊啊啊！不！”

康纳再次尖叫出来，太过强烈的快感如同电流一样贯穿了他的脊柱，顺着神经在他脑中炸出一片白光，他几乎半分钟都没坚持住就射了出来，压抑了好多天的高潮来得猛烈而持久，性器甚至在离开男人的口腔后仍一抽一抽的跳动着，当然，这也是因为后穴中那两根手指仍在不断刺激着他敏感点的缘故。

“你好敏感…康…要继续吗？”

恍惚中，男人湿润的嘴唇吻了吻他的脸，带着一种咸腥的气味，是他自己的气味，这让他脸红到耳根处去，但还是毫不犹豫地点了点头。

要继续…当然…

他想要的可不只是一次射精，前端的释放让后穴中隐秘的欲望变得更加强烈，他迫切地想要被什么东西填满，甚至抬起臀蹭了蹭男人的大腿。

“遵命…”

还真是饥渴啊，这小混蛋…

手指撤开以后一个冰冷光滑的细长东西伸了进来，然后更多凉丝丝的东西灌入进去。

唔…

小警官不舒服的哼了一声，双腿反射性的合拢来。

“腿张开…只是润滑剂，我可不想弄伤你…”

你都不知道自己里面有多紧，该死的小混蛋…男人拍了拍小家伙的屁股示意他别夹那么紧，然后再度将手指探进去。

汉克扩张得很细致，因为知道这孩子其实挺怕疼的，上次小家伙在他身下强咬着牙哭得无声无息的样子让他现在想起来都心疼不已，所以尽管他自己下面已经硬得发痛，也还是耐着性子直到那个柔软的腔道能顺利吞下他的三根手指为止，在这期间小警官又高潮了一次，敏感的身体已经彻底被情欲征服，那根小东西甚至碰都没被碰到就射了出来…

所以说，年轻人就是不经操…

好了，现在轮到我了…

金属拉链拉开，牛仔裤脱下的声音在视觉的黑暗中被衬托得十分清晰，小警官心里忍不住性奋起来，刚才男人不紧不慢的手指已经吊足了他的胃口，他承认他忍不住了，最后一点羞耻心都在那几根粗糙灵活的手指下被磨得一点不剩，他现在只希望一根滚烫坚挺的阴茎来进入他，将他操死在这儿。

但是，当感受到那东西真的抵在他臀缝中时他还是倒吸了一口冷气——这也…太大了吧？！

怎么会这样大？快要有他的两倍了？

康纳吓得反射性地往后退，偏偏男人还握着那玩意儿在他臀缝中滑动了好几下。

“怎样？这尺寸您可还满意？”

汉克的声音中带着几分得意，故意并拢小警官的双腿让他感受得更清楚一些，年轻人惊得嘴都合不上的样子胜过世界上最猛烈的春药，尤其是…他可还清楚的记得那张小嘴艰难地吐吸他性器的样子…

“你…”

警官先生脸更红了，这可不是满不满意的问题了，这尺寸真的进得去吗？但是…现在才说不做的话太丢脸了吧？没哪个男人愿意在床上认怂，而且他知道，他其实想要这个…他记得安德森先生的也很大…

“你轻一点…”

年轻警官轻声的说，小屁股悄悄抬了抬。

这指示足够明显，汉克笑着吻了吻男孩的嘴角：“当然。”

他已经忍了好久了，甚至都不需要太多前戏就已经硬得足够长驱直入，但一开始还是不太顺利，小家伙那儿太紧了，他又不敢太用力，滑出来好几次，才顶进去一个头，而等到好不容易挺入了一半的时候，两个人都已经是大汗淋漓。

“操！你太紧了…弄疼你了？”

汉克疼惜的抚摸着男孩的头发，康纳抿着唇摇了摇头。

疼是真挺疼的，这东西刚挺进去的时候他差点儿哭了出来，下身像要被撑到裂开一样，要不是手腕还被绑着，他一定会忍不住推开这男人…

但过了最初那阵疼痛，相比起来，更让他脸红心跳的是顺着内壁延伸出的那种酸胀，他从下身开始到整个腰、全身都酸软得不像是他自己的了，所有的感觉、所有的欲望都被那男人的性器所引控着…

“汉克…”他带着哭腔哼了一句，“动一动…太胀了，里面…”

“乖孩子…放松，很快就舒服了…”

男人依言轻轻的抽送了起来，就着抽送的力度将自己往里顶，头端碾过那处软核时康纳惊喘起来，连胸口都挺出一个优美的弧线，这倒是正好将那两粒樱果送到汉克嘴边，他顺势含了进去，顿时感觉包裹着他的那处小穴狠狠的抽了抽…

“汉克、汉克…啊…轻一些…不行、别…”

也不知道他说的是上面还是下面，汉克愉快的想着，不过显然他没打算“听话”，不管上面还是下面他都没放缓速度，反而一边用牙齿折磨着那两粒软肉一边加快了挺送的速度…

唔…这小骗子…明明爽得要命…

比起小警官哭着呻吟着“不要了”“太深了”的小嘴来说，下面那张正吮吸个不停的小嘴显然诚实多了，这么一会儿就被完全操成了“汉克.安德森”的形状，柔嫩的内壁又软又烫，里面还不断的流出水来。

“你又硬了？”

男人的大手在康纳腿间摸了一把，小警官几乎浑身都打了个哆嗦，他的确又硬了起来，在那根巨刃不断摩擦着内壁的敏感点时…真的太爽了…连他都不知道自己的身体还可以这样敏感…

那巨兽在完全顶进去以后就停了停，像是在等他适应，可这哪里适应得了？太深了…他甚至都怀疑自己肚子都要被顶得突出来了…

“汉克…”小警官忍不住委屈，“你从前的客人都怎么受得了你…”

汉克差点笑了出来，哪儿有什么从前的客人？从头到尾也有你一个小骗子警官啊！

“我是你的专属服务。”

男人吻了吻康纳的耳朵，将他的手腕上的绑带松开。

“抱着我…”他说，“我要开始动了。”

康纳本能地搂紧男人的脖子，还没来得及反应过来，后穴里那家伙就猛烈抽送起来，不同于先前温柔的试探，那巨物重新发动后顶得又快又狠，每一次都重重地操到他最深处去。

“汉克！！汉克！”

他几乎是无法抑制的哭了出来，太强烈了…这让他甚至有些害怕起来，身体的记忆被唤醒，他想起那一夜刚开始做就被汉克操到哭出来的时刻，几乎是一样的力度、一样的猛烈…

“汉克！不要…”他哭着哀求，“慢一点…啊…我快被你操坏了…”

“不会的，你喜欢这样…你想要这个很久了，不是吗？”

男人喘着粗气回答，一双滚烫干燥的唇印在了他半张着的嘴上，烟草和威士忌的味道滑进他口腔。

他吻了我？！

小警官有些恍惚，他只是单纯想要一场性爱，发泄而已，倒真没想过要同陌生人接吻，他生命中唯一的吻是汉克给他的，他到现在都记得那种温柔，而这男人…唔…不得不说这男人的吻技真的很棒，他几乎没办法去拒绝，甚至连下身的胀痛也都在这唇舌的交缠中被融化成了灭顶的快感，他被操得腿都合不拢，只感觉也不知道是过多的润滑剂还是他自己小穴里的水顺着腿根不断的流下去，将床单都濡湿了一块，而汉克还嫌不够。

他将男孩翻了过来，完全被快感征服了的小警官迷迷糊糊的任由男人摆弄，他的腰下被垫了一个枕头，双腿被拉开，那根东西再一次挺入了进去。

“唔嗯…”

好深…这体位他从未经历过，只感觉那根大家伙顶进了一个从未到达过的深处，腹腔内又酸又胀，男人扣着他的腰，像骑一匹小马驹一样地操他，每一下都狠狠地钉入他最深处，两枚沉甸甸的精囊不断拍打在他的臀上，混杂着黏腻的水声让人羞得耳根都发烫，他被顶得不断的耸动，哪怕紧紧的拽着床单也无济于事。

“很舒服吗？你里面都被操得出水了…”

男人雄狮一般高大的身体俯压下来，将他整个都拢在了身下，他连挣扎都不能，只能张着嘴短促的发出“啊啊”声，连想叫对方“轻一点”的话都说不出，他已经快被操得晕过去了，可恨的是身体还满足，依旧不知羞耻的向对方索取着，小屁股自觉地翘得老高…

“怎样？对我的专属服务还满意吗？客人~”

男人在他屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌，粗重低沉的喘息声在耳边响起，同时，他腿间的性器又再次落进那个粗糙结实的手掌中。

“不行、不行…别碰…我、我受不了…”

小警官拼命摇头，结结巴巴地恳求，他已经射过两次了，可那里还是敏感得很，被轻轻一捋就胀得一抽一抽的，但是…

“放开我…我、射不出来了…唔…啊啊…不行…”

“你可以的…康…你想要吗？嗯？”

汉克根本没有放开他，一边吻着男孩的耳朵和脖子诱哄着，说着下流露骨的话，一边前后都加快了速度。

小警官终于哭了出来，呜咽着在男人手掌中再一次达到高潮，但真的射不出来了，干性高潮让快感更加强烈持久，他连屁股里面都痉挛起来，等感受到男人在狠狠几记深挺后将温凉的精液灌入时，他终于撑不住晕了过去，在意识模糊的最后一秒，他恍惚的想起来——

该死…他没戴套…

再次醒过来的时候，他被人抱在怀里。

男人温暖结实的怀抱让他不自觉留恋了一下，但随即下身传来的异物感又让他记起来他们刚刚是经历了怎样疯狂的一场性爱，他竟然被一个人陌生人无套内射进去，到现在还觉得肚子里有些胀得难受…也不知道这家伙有没有病？

小警官皱了皱眉，而搂着他的男人却似乎一点歉意都没有，见他醒来，还凑过来吻了吻他的嘴角。

“累坏了？”

“闭嘴！你、你为什么不戴套！”

套？！汉克愣了愣，他就完全没想过这个问题，他又不真的是出来卖的。

“这里根本没有我能用的型号嘛…”

他一边委屈的嘟哝着，一边伸手去解康纳的眼罩，事到如今，也该揭开“真相”了，可没想到，年轻警官一挥手打开了他。

“不许摘！”

他凶巴巴地吼了一句，摇摇晃晃的下床打算去浴室把那些东西清理一下，可刚一站起来就忍不住哼了一声，脚软得完全没力气不说，那个地方的感觉更是让他又羞又恼，更别提里面的东西还正顺着他被操得发肿的穴口流出来…

“需要我帮你吗？”

汉克躺在床上看他，欣赏着年轻人修长的身体上的吻痕，康纳显然并不知道自己正被人盯着，一边随手捞起一件衣服往身上套，一边不耐烦地说：“你走吧。”

啧、还真是无情。

汉克撇了撇嘴，并没起身，慢吞吞地问：“那下次还找我吗？”

下次？小警官身体僵了一下。

“没有下次。”他扶着洗漱间的门框生硬地回答，“我该付你多少钱？”

“79.5元。”汉克飞快地报了个数。

“钱包在桌上，你……”

一句“你自己拿”还没说话，康纳突然愣了，这个数字他记得很清楚，这是他当初从汉克钱包里拿走的钱数！

“你？！”

年轻警官一把扯下蒙眼的布巾，眼前是他熟悉的那双蓝色眼睛，笑眯眯地看着他。

“晚上好，康纳，对这次专属服务可还满意？”


End file.
